HOPE
by BabyBoy349
Summary: For more than one race, the rebirth of the old shall bring hope to all...
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks Sirya for looking at this new idea of mine.**  
**HP Last of the Ancients is not dead, I am working on the next chap.**  
**Odysseys new Home is on hiatus indefinitely, if you want to adopt it let me know.**

**Here is something new my brain has cooked up. Let me know what you think!**

oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Prologue I  
oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Earth Year 1981  
oooOOOoooOOOooo

Velsher was sitting at his work station on the mighty flagship of his people. This alone signified that he was the best in his field, an honor that made him strive to remain the best. It was this diligence that allowed him to pick out a faint anomalous energy reading from the vast amount of raw data that the sensors were collecting. Velsher manipulated his stations controls and concentrated the powerful long range sensors in the direction that the anomalous energy reading emanated from. Invisible beams reached out and soon an answer of what the anomalous readings were returned.

The answer made Velsher gasp in surprise; for Asgard don't gasp. The computer core automatically initiated the procedure that was developed for just a purpose, sending out a priority message and all relevant data back to his home world so that the High Council would know of this development and also informed his commander of just what he discovered. Velsher increased the power to the scanners, determined to give his superiors all the information that he could, knowing that the fate of his people hung in the balance.

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet was alerted to Velsher's discovery immediately after it was made. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He knew the probability of what they discovered happening was possible, but he never would have thought that it would happen this soon. But inside he was happy that it did. Every member of their society knew that there race was on the precipice.

His people, the Asgard, for eons, used clones and consciousness transference technology to achieve a sense of immortality, and that choice was killing them today. Physically, they are a mere shadow of what they once were. The Asgard of old, closely resembled a modern day human in size while having a larger cranium to house their advanced brain capacity but now, they were a diminutive race, half the stature of old with a more pronounced bulbous head to store their immense knowledge. This is the result of cellular degradation and soon, their ability to produce viable clones to store their consciousness will end. To date, everything that they have tried to reverse the degradation has failed. But all hope has not been lost for an answer might have just been discovered, and Thor wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

Thor knew that by now the rest of the High Council would be meeting, discussing the situation so he transported himself to the computer room and activated the holographic projection system to join in on the meeting. He appeared in his throne like chair and all in the High Council chambers where they were obviously waiting for him.

"Supreme Commander, what do you have to report?" Freyr, the council spokesman asked.

"Several minutes ago, senior sensor operator Velsher detected faint anomalous energy readings. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the energy readings were actually a human that was emanating large concentrations of zero point energy on Terra. I do not have to tell you what this means, I propose that we bring this human to Othala where they will learn of their destiny and realize their full potential."

"What you propose hasn't been done in thousands of years. What of our own edict that we will not interfere in the development of less advance civilizations." One of the high councilors said.

"If these readings are indicative of this humans true nature," Thor said, sweeping his gaze around the room, "they now belong to race that is older than ours. Let's not forget what is at stake."

"So you propose to take this human and use them to our own gains?" Freyr said indignantly.

With a patience that seemed infinite, Thor answered Freyr. "While I admit that part of my motivation is solely on our survival, we must not forget about the alliance of old, we are required to render aid to any member of a member race. We know the current state of several galaxies, their own in particular. Should we not share that knowledge to ensure that they are ready to face the perils that they are surrounded by?"

"But all we have is an energy signature, we don't know if this means that they are Alteran." Said a different Asgard.

Thor had to concede to that, he was too far away to know definitively what the readings actually were, so he proposed an alternative suggestion. "I will go to the planet and thoroughly investigate the situation and report back with my findings. We can decide our next course of action from there."

There were nods all the way around, seeing this Freyr approved of the plan. "We agree; we will await your report when you have one. Good luck Supreme Commander."

"Good luck to us all" Thor said to the rest of the council before he deactivated the holographic projector, ending the transmission to his home galaxy. He transported himself back to the bridge and used his command terminal to override bridge controls and activated the ships hyperdrive, bringing them to the. While the crew could have done this just as efficiently, he had other things that he needed them to do; once again using his command terminal to assign them there tasks. The trip to Terra, or as the humans have named it, Earth was made in seconds. With the stealth systems fully operational, Thor positioned the ship in a high orbit.

The Asgard was no stranger to the planet Terra. In fact his people were responsible for the birth of Norse mythology on Terra and in fact still used the same methods today to interact with cultures that they believe can't handle the truth of who and what the Asgard truly are. But even before that, the Asgard were frequent guests of the planet when it was the chosen home world of the Alteran Empire, an empire that spanned majority of the galaxy. The Alterans were the oldest and most advanced race that the Asgard has ever encountered in the numerous galaxies that they have explored. Compared to the Alterans, the Asgard was still in their teens.

Not only were the Alterans tens of millions of years older, but there fundamental understanding of the infinite universe was far greater than any imaginable quantity. This can be seen in the well-known technologies that they created; Astria portas, potential, and their famed drone weapons. Unfortunately, a plague that even with the amassed amount of knowledge at their disposal, a plague ravished the galaxy, destroying every living thing in its path, and the Alterans were powerless to stop it. The Asgard, visitors of the galaxy retreated back to their home galaxy and continued to grow while what was left of the Alterans left the galaxy for a new one. But if they were anything, the Alterans were planners. While they destroyed a lot of their empire, they left a large amount of technology and installations still functional throughout the galaxy; some easier to access than others. After the city ship Atlantis left the galaxy, a device purged the galaxy of all life, the plague with it and reseeded the galaxy with the building blocks needed for life forms to grow and evolve once again.

It was here that there plan began. On Terra, they made sure that the second evolution of man, their children would be born, with the hopes that one day, one would be born that could use their massed amount of knowledge to return the Alteran race back to its former glory. The technology and installations were left, were left so that it could be used to assist the first reborn accomplish their goals. The Asgard, being the closest ally to the mighty Alterans knew of this plan and therefore did not interfere in it, even though many thought that all Alteran technology, minus the stargate should be destroyed. It was feared that the technology could be abused by any society that found it.

This fear turned out to be accurate and a race known as the Goa'uld came to power. But by the time that the Asgard discovered them, they already had a sizable fleet of ships, thousands of worlds. It was discovered that the Goa'uld had managed to pervert several technologies left by the Alterans. They also enslaved humans and also used them as hosts, claiming that they as a race were Gods, the advanced technology that they had led credence to their claim. It was the Asgard's own edicts that allowed the Goa'uld to remain in power for they did not interfere in the development primitive races, and the Goa'uld was classified as such. But neither could they just sit back nor let the entire human population be subjected to slavery and domination.

The approval of the High Council, the Asgard military deployed a stealth satellite network throughout the galaxy. From there they claimed several planets as their own. After several conflicts, in where the Asgard displayed just how wide the gap in power was between them, the Goa'uld began to fear the Asgard. It was this fear because it was the catalyst for the creation of the Protected Planets Treaty. It allowed the Asgard to have several worlds that they Goa'uld would never touch, allowing human populations the chance to evolve at their own pace, but in return, the Asgard would leave the Goa'uld free to do as they will. The satellite network was used to determine if any ships approached the planet via hyperspace, and any infraction was quickly dealt with. It was the patrol of the protected planets that brought Thor and his flagship into the galaxy. They needed to remind the Goa'uld that they were still there, ready and able to defend the planets that were under there protection. It was for this reason that Thor was in the Galaxy and chance that he was in position for the sensors of his flagship to pick up the faint energy reading. Now Thor had to investigate and determine the next step that he would take.

With the bridge crew still working on the other tasks that he assigned them, Thor took control of the sensors, sending powerful yet invisible probes to the surface, stripping away at is secrets. It took only a few moments for Thor to get a fix on the location of the zero point energy. Intensifying the sensor, Thor was able to get a clear picture of what he was looking at. The energy was radiating off a child that was asleep on the porch of what the computer said was a human dwelling.

Thor started to put together a disturbing picture from the information that he was seeing. The house had four bedrooms but only enough supplies and materials for three people. Upon further intense scans, Thor was able to tell that the child outside was of no relation to those that were in the dwelling. Thor continued his scans while he sent the information that he had to the other members of the high council along with his suggestion for his next course of action.

It was his belief that due to the way that the boy was left outside, that he was in fact left there for the family to find when they awoke. Being left outside, the relative primitive state of the planet, and the fact that the child was exuding considerable amounts of zero point energy, more than even the Alterans during the height of their empire, he proposed that he bring the child on board and find out exactly what was going on inside him to radiate such energy and to see if his earlier belief was true, that this child was the return of the Alterans. Quicker than he thought, the high council transmitted their reply and it seemed that most on the council agreed with him.

With a few deft commands, the boy was transported from the surface and into the medical bay. Thor also beamed himself there so that he would be present while the medical crew ran the child through a series of tests. It was of the upmost importance that they know exactly what was happening and what the boy was so that they could make the best decision on what should be done with him. When he appeared in the medical bay, Thor could see several of his kin already running deep scans on the, what appeared to be sleeping child. He walked over to a pile of stuff that the arrived with the boy when he transported him on board. There was something for the child to rest on, a covering, and a note. Thor took the note to the nearest terminal and had the computer core on the ship translate the letter.

After several moments, Thor was able to read the letter. It was a letter that had been left by Albus Dumbledore to a Petunia Dursley and explained the circumstances of the child, Harry's arrival, including the death of both her sister, Lily, and her brother-in-law, James. As she was the only member of the family that had her sister's blood running through her, this ensured the protection of Harry and her family from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Thor knew that this Albus was wrong in he said that the young child was related to those inside and scans have already proved that as not true. As to who or what Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters were, a more thorough investigation will be needed to discover that. Thor approached the others that were conducting the tests on the child; he wanted to get a preliminary report.

"What information do you have at this time?"

One of the healers stopped what they were doing and turned his attention towards the supreme commander while the others continued on with their work.

"Preliminary scans show that the child's DNA is in a state of flux. We also know that he is saturated in two types of energy and it is that mix that is resulting in the creation of zero point energy."

"What type of energy is it?

"That is still uncertain, but early analysis leads to the conclusion that the two energies are the inverse of each other."

"Interesting."

"It is indeed."

"Alert me when you have more information." Thor said. When he got a nod in response, he beamed himself to the computer core room; he was going to see if he could get more information on their young guest.

In the med bay, the officers quickly started finding answers. Half an hour after Thor left, they discovered that the boy could naturally produce and manipulate energy. A little while later they made the discovery that the second energy pattern was very close to terminating the boy's life. The matrix of the foreign energy pattern was almost a direct inverse to that of child's original energy pattern, and the dual annihilation would kill the boy. Being close to inverse however did have unforeseen consequences; the zero point energy that the child was producing as a result of the mutual destruction of the two energies was somehow being absorbed and used to advance his body and brain to handle the stress that it was under, resulting in his DNA fluctuations. They notified Thor immediately with findings, which in turn made another appearance to the High Council meeting room in his home galaxy.

"Greetings, I come with an update. We have discovered that the energy readings…" Thor told the rest of the High Council what he and his crew discovered.

"So the boy has no family?"

"Unfortunately, the planet is not that advanced, computers are being developed on the planet but as of yet, they are not in use on the entire planet. From the few that we could connect to, there is no reference to the child, Harry Potter. Also the note that was left with him said that he had no family left of any kind."

All the Asgard on the council nodded their heads in understanding, taking a minute to let the information sink in. After several moments, the meeting resumed.

"Are there any theories on what the end result of the fluctuations of the child's genome will be?"

"While we don't know the end result, the child is already far more advanced physiologically than the baseline humans on the planet. Along with that, his brain activity has already risen 18 percent. His unconscious use of the zero point energy, we believe will allow him to manipulate and generate the energy at will, more so than the only other race known to produce and manipulate this energy, the Alterans. Lastly, we have discovered that the child has the gene that will allow him to operate any and all technology left by the Alterans. This means that while it is too early to tell for certain what will happen, we can speculate that the child is indeed, the first child of the Alterans."

Excited whispers broke out amongst the High Council at that statement. Freyr raised a diminutive hand, silencing the rest of the council. "We have much to prepare for. If we are to raise this child of the Alterans, we must find an appropriate place and have the right personnel ready to attend to his needs."

"In case this was the outcome, I tasked my crew to begin finding an appropriate solution to…"

oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Earth Year 1986  
Five Years Later  
oooOOOoooOOOooo

Thor was on his way to visit with young Harry and to assess his progress. The high council decided to raise him in the safest place that they knew of, in a neighboring galaxy where no one knew who or what an Alteran was. The Asgard had frequent dealing in the galaxy and had a system that they claimed as their own. There was already a small Asgard outpost built on a habitable planet so the Asgard decided to add to it. Using all that they knew of the Alterans architecture, they expanded the infrastructure of the outpost, turning it into the size of a colony. They also gathered pieces of Alteran technology that they have collected and different pieces of outposts that were salvaged after they were destroyed. They just left the technology gathered together in one place, figuring that Harry could eventually learn from the gathered technology. The final test would be if he could make all the tech operational once again. There was one device that they didn't leave out though, it was the repository of knowledge that they salvaged and tried to learn from. When the time was right, they would gift it to the child.

Alteran technology wasn't the only thing that the Asgard took to the new colony, Statim Disce; they also took a colonies worth of teachers and scientists and also a heavily defended Asgard database that contained all their knowledge. They had a lot to teach Harry but they also had a lot that they could learn.

The futuristic and sleek design of the colony was further enhanced by the parks and plant life found throughout it. This served as the perfect place for the Nox to come and visit with Harry. The Asgard themselves have no experience of self-energy manipulation so they couldn't help him learn to control it. But they could find those that could. The Nox, were another ancient race that displayed the ability to manipulate energy and were also s member of the ancient alliance. It wasn't ZPE that the Nox manipulated but a type of energy derived from nature. Finding the Nox home world was easy as the Asgard had the coordinates but actually finding them on the planet was much more difficult. The Nox were perfectly capable of hiding themselves, even from the mighty Asgard sensors. But answer they did, bringing the two races together again.

After the pleasantries and appointments set for the leadership of both races scheduled to be held, they asked for the purpose of their visit. The Asgard told them about young Harry and to say the Nox were shocked would be an understatement. They agreed to meet with Harry and would determine if they could help him. Needless to say that soon after meeting him, the Nox agreed that they would help him. Not only did they help him learn to control and harness his energy manipulation abilities, they also let their young visit and play with Harry, allowing him to interact with kids for the first time. After Harry learned to control and feel the energy that flowed through him, the Nox started to teach him the abilities that the Alterans were known to have, telekinesis, telepathy, healing etc…

They, the Nox, were startled at the speed in which Harry picked up the skills. It seemed that he had a natural affinity to manipulate the ZPE within him. While they didn't know it yet, the abilities that he were taught were just the tip of his capabilities.

Thor dropped his ship out of hyperspace close to the planet where Statim Disce was located and continued on to the planet, easily passing through the defensive grid employed to protect the planet. Entering a high orbit, Thor beamed himself outside of Harry's favorite room, his lab.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry was a happy boy of six years old. Even though he was six, he knew that he was different than kids of the same age on his birth planet, Terra. Curious as to why that was, he asked his Asgard mentors. They explained that given his advanced physiology, being more developed than other kids on his home planet was natural. His energy, the zero point energy, advanced his body and mind to that of an Alteran and explained to him what that meant. After they told him about the Alterans, he asked them how he could be one if he was born on Terra, millions of years after the Alterans left the galaxy.

When he asked them, the Asgard knew exactly what happened to him to advance him to that of an Alteran; but they didn't know why it happened. Harry learned that his body was naturally able to produce and manipulate a special form of energy. If that wasn't enough, when he was found by the Asgard, his energy was fighting off a field of energy that was almost completely the inverse to his natural energy. A completely inversed field would have ensured his death, but luckily that was not the case. However there was a side effect; the two energies created zero point energy which began to fluctuate his genetic structure. His body was under immense stress so his body began to absorb the zero point energy and using it awesome power, his entire being was advanced so that it could cope. It appeared that sometime far back in the past he had an Alteran ancestor, whose genome remained strong in his family since it was those genetic properties that his body used to guide his advancement.

Harry realized how precarious his situation was and how close he was to dying but he firmly believed that he survived because he was meant to. He was an Alteran and was very proud of it. He knew that he had a rough road ahead of him and would quite possibly lead a solitary life in the beginning but he was determined to fulfill the plans of his ancient ancestors, he would return restore the Alteran civilization, or die trying. He was also determined to help the benevolent Asgard that was giving him the tools to complete his task.

Harry didn't know if they knew that he knew, but he learned some time ago that the Asgard were in danger of dying as a race. Some time ago, Harry asked if there were any Asgard children that he could play with, he was told that the Asgard is incapable of having children. From there he learned of how the Asgard insured their long lives through cloning and consciousness transference technologies. Sometime after that conversation, Harry was researching a theory in the Asgard database and came across information on the physiology of the Asgard when they first started to use cloning technology. The deference was appalling; true there was advancement in the size of their cranium allowing for the sizable increase in intelligence, which is displayed in their technology, but in every other area of physical development, there was only degradation. Harry considered the Asgard family and he wouldn't let their demise come to pass if he could help it. He knew that it would be some time until he was able to help them, and he would need to learn all that he could, so he took to mastering everything that he was taught.

The very first thing that Harry learned was the Alteran language. Since the dialect that he learned was in use before the Alterans left Terra millions of years ago, it is possible that the language had evolved since then. Harry also learned to understand the Asgard language; while he couldn't speak it, so far no one could , except the Asgard themselves; he could understand what they were saying. Once he mastered those two languages, they proceeded to teach him the other languages of the galaxy, starting with Goa'uld and the language of his birth country on Terra, English. Along with the languages, the Asgard taught him the basic sciences. The beauty of the setup that the Asgard created was that since it was only Harry that was being taught, they were able to work at Harry's own pace. It was due to that setup that brought Harry as far as he was, he was learning hyperspace theory. At the age of six, this was amazing.

It wasn't only science that he was learning, the Nox were teaching him about energy manipulation. The Nox was a truly amazing race with incredible powers. He was privileged to learn from them. They even told him that when he learned to control his powers and achieve a certain level of clarity of thought, he would be even more powerful then they and able to do much more with his gifts. The first thing that they taught Harry was the art of meditation; this was vital as he needed to be able to find his center and be one with himself to even get the beginnings of control. Like his other studies, Harry pushed himself to learn as much as he could. Fortunately, the Nox understood his reasoning to master his gifts, all they said was that it might not be there _way_, but they couldn't choose his _way_ for him.

Harry was interrupted from his inner musings when he _felt_ the energy pattern of the Asgard transporter. This was another thing that he learned he was capable of, sensing energy and its patterns, all it normally took was one time for Harry to sense an energy pattern and from there on, if he felt it again, he would be able to tell what it was.

"Ilkma, open the door." Harry said aloud to his personal AI matrix. The Asgard created Ilkma to assist Harry in learning and tasks related to his day to day life. Ilkma had the ability to appear to an advance holographic matrix but for now, the AI decided to communicate through voice alone. With a swish, the door to his lab opened. Before Harry could see who it was that came to visit, he received the answer.

"Sir, Supreme Commander Thor is approaching." Ilkma said. Harry was expecting Thor and couldn't wait to show him his newest creation. It was a game that Harry loved to play, how many reactions could he get from the seemingly emotionless race that were the Asgard. Oh the fun he was going to have…

oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Earth Year 1990  
Four Years Later  
oooOOOoooOOOooo

With a gasp, Harry removed his head from the repository of knowledge. The sheer amount of knowledge that was available to him was staggering. This was the first time that he was allowed to use the repository; the Asgard believed that he would be able to handle the amount of information due to his advance brain physiology and his understanding of many advanced technology and sciences of the Asgard. But what they didn't know and that Harry figured out was that any Alteran that was mentally strong could control the flow, amount, and the contents of the knowledge that they wanted. This was preferable because if he were to download everything in the repository, he would lose himself to the information.

While he was connected to the repository, in his mind he saw designs and schematics to some truly wondrous technology but he was decided that instead of creating powerful weapons or power sources, he would use this opportunity to pay back some of the debt that he owed. In seconds he the answers to the Asgard's cloning problems. He had plans to a device that would allow the Asgard to sequence and modify a beings genetic code at the deepest of levels.

Now all he had to do was build it.

oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Earth Year 1994  
Four Years Later  
oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry stood proud before the High Council of the Asgard. He was 14 years old, but looking at him you would assume that he would have been in his early twenties. He was confident, but not overly so, and was ready to strike out on his own and begin the quest left to him by his ancestors.

The Asgard knew that he was ready due to Harry's ability to construct a fully functional Alteran outpost with a Potentia, drone weapons, and stargate included. The Asgard never expected Harry to make the outpost as functional as it was, not so soon anyways. After studying and mastering nanotechnology, he devised a way for nanites to build whatever it was that he needed; all that they needed was to be programmed with the design and access to raw materials. Using the natural resources on the planet which were vast, it was the reason the planet was chosen, Harry built facilities to create not only Potentias but the drone weapons as well. For the Potentia, the Asgard had to find and transport the required crystals that were used in their construction. Using transporter technology, mining the crystal was a simple affair.

To say that the Asgard people were proud of Harry would be an understatement. His gift to them three years ago has saved their race from certain death. There was even hope that with enough time, they will be able to reproduce once again. Already, thanks to the DNA re-sequencer that Harry gifted them, the physiology of the Asgard has changed. They were a little taller and didn't look as frail as they once did. Promise of a future has revitalized the Asgard race, where once all they thought of was how to survive; now they thought of how they would live. All thanks to the proud young man that was standing before them.

"Harry Potter, you have greatly exceeded any and all expectations set before you. Not only that but you have given us, the Asgard people a future. We will always be in your debt." Thor said from his seat on the council, bowing his head deeply in respect.

Returning the bow to his closest friend, Harry spoke in a strong and confident voice, the Alteran language flowing flawlessly from his lips. "It is I who owe you. You saved my life when you didn't have to. You taught me all that I know and gave me the means to not only help you, but to restore the Alteran Empire to its former glory, and most importantly, you gave me friends and family. For that, I will always be eternally grateful."

Freyr, as the speaker of the council spoke next. "It is the opinion of the High Council that you are ready to lead your people, and as such wish to convey onto you the title and the recognition that it is entitled to, Magnus; leader of the Alterans."

If possible, Harry stood a little taller, proud of his accomplishment. He bowed deeply showing his gratitude of the Asgard High Council. "It is an honor to be recognized as the leader of my people and I will do everything in my power to live up to that standard."

"Believe in you we do Harry Magnus. Tell us, what will you do first?" Thor asked, curious as to the path that Harry would take.

"I plan to recover the shining light of my ancestors, Atlantis. From the repository, I was able to discover a gate address that will take me to the stargate control complex. For security reasons, very few knew of its existence and even fewer knew where it was and how to access it. From the control complex, I was able to ascertain Atlantis's gate address and location. It is in a neighboring galaxy in the local cluster. I will return with Atlantis to the galaxy of Avalon and will start rebuilding."

At the mention of Atlantis, the Asgard started murmuring excitedly. The magnificent city ship was legendary, not being seen for millions of years. The murmurs quickly turned to some quick debate and discussions. Harry purposely didn't eavesdrop on their conversation, already figuring out what they were talking about. It was in fact part of his plan.

"Magnus," Freyr started, "the High Council would like to know if you would allow a contingent of Asgard to go with you to the city ship Atlantis. They will be your to command and if you so desire, they will remain that way until a time in which you decide that you would like for them to return. With this team, there will also be a small strike force of Asgard vessels."

Harry instantly nodded and smiled. "I think that arrangement would work. We both could gain a lot from us working together; here is my plan…"


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THEY REALLY DO HELP AND ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**

oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Prologue II  
oooOOOoooOOOooo  
Earth Year 1995  
oooOOOoooOOOooo

Some time ago, Harry created a base uniform for his people. The base uniform was created so that more technology could be added as time or the need arrived, but each uniform was built ready to defend, communicate, and gather information. Harry was able to do this using nanotechnology, more specifically nanites; it also allowed him to make the suits skin tight thus allowing for the ease of movement. Harry's theory here was less is more. The uniform conformed to the wearer's body and was able to change its color and shape to anything that the wearer desired. While on duty he would require the wearer to conform to the basic uniform guidelines that he created but off duty, they could change their uniform to anything that they desired.

Harry's uniform was a special one; he powered his uniform with the ZPE that he naturally created. It was for this reason that his uniform had enough energy generation to power the integrated Asgard technology that his suit contained, beaming technology. There were three functions to the technology that was available to him through his uniform, he could lock onto objects and beam them anywhere that his uniforms scanners can lock onto, he could beam himself anywhere that he could lock on, and the last function was the best. If he had the power available, he could use the beaming technology to create things from any pattern that was stored in the uniforms memory or even anything that he could think of as long as he knew exactly what it was that he needed. The standard uniform was powered by several well placed power crystals. While it couldn't support Asgard beaming technology, it still allowed the suit to do its base functions.

Harry stood in front of the activated stargate wearing his new uniform and was using its scanners to determine the viability of the atmosphere on the other side. The connection was to the coordinates that Harry had that lead to Atlantis. His scan showed that there were no life signs present, minimal power readings, and that the air was breathable. This information flashed directly into his mind using the mental interface that the uniform offered.

Behind Harry was a sight that he thought that he would never get used to, Asgard wearing one of Harry's uniforms as well. These were specially made for them; Harry gave the wearer of the suit the ability to access and control Alteran technology, even though they did not have the required gene. Harry would be able to deactivate the access that the suit gave a person but he didn't foresee this happening with the Asgard that was accompanying him.

Harry picked up the case beside him and turned to the Asgard that would be accompanying them. "Scans from Atlantis show that it is safe to go through. The ships have arrived in orbit of the planet but we can't communicate through the stargate due to the city's shield being active. When we go through I will need you guys to stay in the control room and start activating the cities systems and run operational diagnostics; we need to see what damage there is from the city's long slumber. I will head to the main power chamber to check on the city's power levels. I will meet you back in the control room after I'm done."

Kvasir was the chosen leader of the Asgard contingent and was the one that responded to Harry. "We are ready, good luck Magnus."

"Good luck to us all Kvasir." Harry replied before turning back to the engaged wormhole and without waiting another moment waked up to the event horizon and stepped through the event horizon. Harry loved traveling through the stargate. He didn't know what it was like for others but he got an immense sense of freedom while traveling at speed to quickly to comprehend.

After a ride that much too short in his opinion, Harry arrived at his destination, Atlantis. Harry moved away from the stargate so that the Asgard that was coming through could do it unimpeded. As he walked into what he knew to be the main control room of the city from his studies of the layout and schematics of the great city ship, Atlantis responded to his presence. When the automatic systems started to come online, his suit automatically connected with Atlantis. While he knew that he could mentally connect with Atlantis by himself, the suit focused that connection. Harry knew that he had to hurry, his suit was blaring a warning in his mind's eye, two of the three potentia were dead and the third was approaching maximum entropy.

With a thought, Harry activated his suits transporters, making him appear right in front of the potentia power core room. He quickly entered the room and pulled a brand new potentia from the case that he was carrying. As with the control room, the monitors and stations activated with his presence and this allowed Harry to quickly pull out a dead Potentia and to insert the new. Once inserted, Atlantis began to draw massive amounts of energy from the potentia, awakening systems that have slept for several millennia.

Harry wanted to check on the status of the city so he hurriedly replaced the other two potentia's. After the third was inserted, Harry felt a foreign emotion, one of joy. After several moments of introspection, Harry could only speculate that it was Atlantis herself. This warranted some investigation; as far as he knew, this has never happened before. There were other, more pressing matters so Harry focused on them for now.

Harry wanted to do a full system scan and analysis so he quickly made his way by foot to the tower that housed the command chair. His suit would be able to tell him the status of the city through its link that it maintained but nothing could replace or outstrip the capabilities of the command chair. On the way to the chair room, Harry passed by several windows and gasped at what he saw; the entire city was submerged under the water that she once rested. For Harry, the view was spectacular.

Harry arrived at the room that housed the command chair and entered it. He made his way to the chair and took a seat. In the past, all of his dealings with a command chair had been on a small scale, basically for learning purposes. But with the command chair of Atlantis, he had thousands of systems that he could manipulate and the saturation of information was simply astounding. Luckily, Harry was taught very well and could control the chair instead of vice versa.

The first thing that he did was to contact the Asgard contingent that was scurrying across the control room. "Kvasir, what is your status?"

"Commander Magnus, we are running diagnosis on all the main systems. We have yet to discover anything that is not running at peak efficiency. May I enquire as to your whereabouts?"

"I am using the command chair, running through all of Atlantis's systems. Once you are finished, I want you to raise the city from the ocean floor; it's time for Atlantis to shine on the surface once again."

"We will do so immediately Magnus."

After talking with Kvasir, Harry leaned back and fully submerged his consciousness into the command chair, becoming a part of Atlantis. From his perspective, Harry slowly took his consciousness from system to system, learning all that he could and performing diagnostics on all of them. He wanted to learn everything that his city was capable of and the state of everything within. Some of the things that he discovered not only angered him but shocked him as well.

There was a creature on board that if let loose would feed on every power source within Atlantis, himself included. Luckily, when he repowered the city, the device, an artificial pocket of subspace that could be used to store an untold amount of things in, was also repowered and the risk of the dark entity escaping was minimal.

Harry also discovered a lab that had an interesting device; it was designed to speed up an Alterans evolution to a point where they could ascend. Not knowing what this ascension was, he quickly referenced Atlantis's main data core and got was shocked at the answer. Nowhere in the repository of knowledge that he had access to did it ever reference the next evolutionary step of his people; the ability to shed the constraining human form and to exist, as a being of pure energy on a higher plane of existence. While he never thought of such a step, he could see how his ancestor's evolution could lead to that. After a few more moments Harry continued with his sweep of the city.

The next place of interest was the labs that were dedicated to waging war. It wasn't that Harry wanted to fight but he knew that he would need to. There was a lab for everything: weapon and starship designs, armor, physical enhancements, and even a lab that used nanites to wage war. This pushed Harry's curiosity over the edge. While inspecting the labs he started to wonder why a peaceful civilization, one that as far as he knew, hasn't waged war in eons, was so focused on the art of war. The answer appeared above him in holographic form.

Harry looked intently at the three different figures. These three figures represented the entirety of their society; the Queen who ran a hive, the commander who ran the ships for their queen and commanded the warriors, and the warriors who were treated as cannon fodder. They were known as the Wraith and with a start, the answer to one of Harry's questions about his ancestors was answered. His people returned to Avalon because they lost the war against these creatures. And the kicker was that his ancestors were responsible for these creatures existence in the first place!

With that realization, Harrys immersed himself in the data that he had on the Wraith. What he didn't know was that the amount of data that was collected was massive and he would be there for several hours, learning about his new foe. The reason that his people lost the war was quite evident; they were a peaceful people, one that hasn't seen a major war for millions of years and they didn't know how to fight. Advanced technology could only do so much, especially if the Alterans were faced with an enemy as numerous as the Wraith appeared to be. Harry knew that if he was going to survive the inevitable conflict, he was going to have to go about things in a completely different manner than his ancestors of old. He would stay true to the ideals of his lost civilization, but he would do it his way. With that understanding, Harry concentrated on learning all that he could about his foe.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

It was several hours and a replicated meal later that Harry made it back to the control room. The Asgard was still at the consoles, manning the stations and getting used to the operation of the technology that their uniform allowed them. Harry walked over to the sensor station. While learning about the Wraith, he learned many things and he was going to reveal one of them now. Harry walked to the Asgard that was at the controls that operated the powerful sensors, "Hello Avmir, how are you getting used to the controls?" Harry liked this Asgard, he was very diligent in his work but while not on duty had the most personable personality of all the Asgard that he met besides Thor.

"I am quickly adapting to them Magnus. The sensitivity and power of the scanners are immense."

"I'm glad that you are picking this up quickly Avmir. Are the ships still in orbit?"

"There is one. The others are scouting the surrounding systems."

"Have it run high intensity in the waters surrounding the city. I want to see how good the technology really is."

Avmir sent the request to the ship in orbit from his station, after which he replied to Harry, "The Milldar has received the request and are initiating the scan."

As Avmir said that, Harry felt the powerful energy of the Asgard scanners as they ran at full power over the area. He felt his own energy reach out and touch that of the scanner, causing Harry to pause for a moment, Avmir was monitoring his station and didn't notice Harry's reaction and continued with his report. Harry didn't know what happened for sure but he had a hypothesis, one that he would fully explore at a later time.

"I have established a link with its scans and am receiving the data."

"I'll be back in a few moments and will hear what the scans have discovered." Avmir nodded, while Harry walked to the front of the astria porta and held out his hand.

From the floor a pedestal rose up and met with his hand seamlessly. With a scan of his energy signature as well as recording his unique brain wave pattern, the city as well as all other Alteran structures throughout the known universe was put under his authority and was recognized as the new leader of his people. This was made possible by the failsafe programing in the data core and the use of several devices that would connect to all Alteran structures regardless of the distance involved (similar to the long range communication stones that allowed communications possible across the universe). The failsafe programming recognized Harry as the new leader based on the scans performed on him during his interface with the chair. The programming found him worthy and it knew that while not necessarily being the last of his race, he was the one that the city chose. Knowing that he might not be the last Alteran left something for Harry to ponder as he was given access to files that have been locked out to the standard user; all the secrets of his people was revealed to him. While the command chair informed him that he was the new leader, activating the command pedestal was necessary to take actual control and to broadcast that control everywhere else.

Harry returned to Avmir's station to see what was discovered by powerful Asgard sensors. "Did the sensors discover anything Avmir?"

"As a matter of fact, the sensors have discovered several interesting things. There appears to be a geothermal energy tap designed to supply the city with power. There is also the remains of Wraith Hive ship not too far from energy tap."

"Is that all that the sensors discovered?" Harry asked.

"Besides from the animal life in the area, yes, that is all that was discovered." Avmir replied to Harry's inquiry.

"That's good. That means that the technology works better than I expected." Harry said aloud, more to himself.

"Excuse me, what technology do you speak of?" Avmir asked.

"When I interfaced with the control chair, I looked for any infrastructure that was built off world that might have survived the passage of time. I based this search on the knowledge that the Alterans spread throughout all of Avalon. Terra was the seat of power for the Alterans and everything that the Alterans built was done at different complexes and shipped throughout their territory, via ships and astria portas alike."

Avmir nodded his head in understanding. "That is the logical choice. As you know, we Asgard do the same, by spreading ourselves out; it would make it much more difficult to defeat us."

"I too see the merit in the logic. But when I went through the data of what was available off world, there was very little. There were scientific and explorative outposts spread throughout the galaxy but little to no infrastructure to speak of so I queried the database and what I found was surprising. Come, I will show you of what I speak of."

Harry left his new office with Avmir following right behind him. On his way to the balcony, he called out to all the Asgard. "Everyone follow me, there is something that I wish to show you." With that everyone dutifully followed Harry after putting their stations on automatic control. It only took several minutes for all the Asgard to make it to the balcony where Harry was waiting. With everyone there, Harry smiled and mentally connected with the computer core and sent the coded authorization that he learned earlier in the day.

In a flash of light that was eerily similar to that of the Asgard transporter beam, the massive industrial complex that supported the Alterans throughout the entire galaxy appeared. Avmir looked as shocked as any Asgard that Harry had ever seen.

"And to think, neither our own nor the Alteran scanners detected anything around us; this technology is most impressive."

"It is indeed," Kvasir agreed, "what exactly are we looking at?"

"What you are looking at is the infrastructure behind my Ancestors grasp of the galaxy. This is where everything was built from the drone weapons to mighty vessels. All that it would need is raw materials and the autonomous functions of the complex would build whatever it was told to. While it was autonomous, that was just an option; there were facilities that could house the millions of people that the complex could support."

"This goes against what we learned of the Alterans. They did not have everything so centralized like this." Kvasir retorted.

"That is the way that they were before almost being destroyed by a plague. It killed so many of my brethren because they were spread throughout the galaxy. I won't pretend to guess what would of happened if they were centralized like they done here, but the plague came close to breaking the spirit of my ancestors. So instead of spreading like they did before, they built what you see before you. There are still hundreds of Alteran outposts throughout the galaxy but only a handful of what could be considered colonies." Harry told the crowd of curious Asgard.

"Have you discovered why your ancestors left this galaxy, leaving all this behind in hiding?"

"Yes but to understand that I have to tell you what they did after they arrived in the galaxy. After arriving in the galaxy, my ancestors started anew. They choose this system do to the abundant resources that it offered. Those resources were used to build all that you see before you and the beginnings of the stargate network in this galaxy. After the resources here were exhausted, mining vessels were constructed to find and mine new resources. When the stargate network spanned the galaxy, and they discovered the absence of intelligent life, it was decided to seed life where there was none. They even terraformed hundreds of planets so more life could be created and prosper."

Harry looked around at the enraptured Asgard and continued on.

"On one planet that they seeded with life there was an insect known as the Iratus bug. It began to feed on the newly developed humans and started to take on human characteristics. Thus, the Wraith was born. They developed into a humanoid species that were highly intelligent and very aggressive. The aggressiveness can be attributed due the fact that the Wraith culture was that of a hive and that they had limited food supplies, humans. They feed on the life force of other beings through their right hand."

You could see the disgust on the faces of the Asgard which was a surprising feat in upon itself. Harry continued on with his tale.

"Using the stargate network built by my ancestors, the Wraith claimed new worlds and fed off the people that inhabited them. To stem the flow of death and destruction and to not interfere in the natural evolution of primitive races, even that of the Wraith, my people removed the stargates from the planet and put them in space. This effectively stopped the Wraith from spreading for the time being but it also made the Alterans an enemy of the Wraith; they interfered with their food supply. This drove the Wraith to develop space capabilities."

"Once they made it to space, they started to attack worlds with a vengeance. Their population was multiplying exponentially and they needed food to feed it. No one in the galaxy could stop them, save the Alterans. So warships were built and because of the advanced technology employed, they managed to push the Wraith back, deep into their own territory. Thinking that the fighting could be stopped and in their arrogance, the Council decided to send a small envoy deep into Wraith territory. That envoy never returned."

"It was after that envoy was lost that the Wraith started their counter attack. But this time they were pushing the Alterans back. They made up for their lack of technology with numbers. Numbers that didn't seem to end no matter how many my ancestors seemed to destroy. For every Wraith that was killed, five would take its place. For every ship that was destroyed, new ones were waiting to take their place. It was a war of attrition. There was a ring of defensive satellites that were placed in this system that held the entirety of the Wraith back before they were finally destroyed. Atlantis was held under siege for a hundred years with only the powerful city shield for protection. With no chance of victory, they submerged the city and fled back to Terra to either ascend or to live out the rest of their lives with the second age of man in Avalon."

"But surely the Wraith would have destroyed everything that wasn't protected by the shield. The city shield was not designed to cover all that we see." Kvasir pointed out.

"That is true but who said that they knew of it or could see it." Harry said with a smile.

It was an Asgard from the back that had the answer. "It had to be more than a cloak because weapons fire would have impacted it from orbital bombardment. Since there was no indication that there was anything there, even to our own sensors, I would conclude that one of your ancestors was able to create phase shifting technology."

"Indeed." Harry said with a smile on his face. He walked over to the rail of the balcony looking at the view from the tallest spire. "When the Wraith was making their approach towards the city, contingency plans were made. Using the tried and true technology of the drones, the aspect that allowed them to phase through shields and hulls of ships, a device was created that would transition everything but Atlantis out of phase. This device was activated before the Wraith was able to obtain a scan and learn of its existence. There was really no other choice as you are correct, this would surly have been destroyed. When all the resources were used, it was decided to submerge the city and set it to slumber on the bottom of the ocean, waiting for their descendants to reclaim it and start anew and to finish what they started."

"It is a tragedy what happened to your ancestors Magnus; the fact that they were able to leave all of this for their descendants is remarkable." Kvasir paused for a moment, giving respect the Alterans. "The device that was able to shift all of this out of phase the phase and maintain that shift for thousands of years is remarkable."

"Well come, we shall inspect this device together. I'm sure that there is much for us to discover." Harry left the balcony and some Asgard followed him while others returned to their duties in the control room.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

It has been some time since Harry and the Asgard contingent came to Atlantis and much has happened and many things have been discovered. While the industrial complex of Atlantis was too large for every section to be visited by Harry and his team in the week that they were there, Harry did discover the location of the Hub that controlled all the autonomous functions of the complex deep in the bowels of Atlantis. There were other ways to interface with the complex but this was the most viable control option. Harry installed holographic projectors all throughout the hub for better manipulation of the controls, just like he did in his office in the control center. This was especially helpful in designing new ships and new technologies.

With the discovery of the Hub, Harry transferred several of the Asgard duty stations to operate and monitor it. It was also discovered that there were dozens of stargates in the complex, one to each major focal point. These were used to route resources and personnel to the correct parts of the complex. This was achieved by dialing the Atlantis gate address, once a connection was established, a code would be entered that designated the specific gate that was needed in the complex and the computer would route the incoming wormhole to the appropriate stargate in the complex.

The shipyards in the complex were truly massive. There was dozens of berths that could construct a vessel in only a few weeks' time. While there were no warships of any kind in the berths, there were several autonomous mining ships that were ready to be used. An Asgard vessel has been tasked with the duty of finding sites of raw materials that would be needed to fabricate everything that would be needed. The upside is that with the major power in the galaxy being the wraith and them keeping majority of the other planets on such a low technological level, there was a galaxy full of resources with little competition; they just had to find them.

The most startling discovery was a intact but damaged defense satellite that was deployed throughout the system during the height of the Wraith war. An Asgard vessel that was scouting the area around Atlantis discovered it and towed it back to Atlantis. Harry immediately referenced the satellite specs and was awed by what he saw. The destructiveness of the satellite came not from the amount of power that was required to fire it, which was minimal, but from the type of beam that it employed. The beam utilized the exotic particles that are found with the use and creation of the potentia modules, it was discovered how to capture and contain those particles for future use and the beam that it created was truly devastating.

For some time now, even before he left Statim Disce, Harry had been designing his flagship. This ship would house the most advanced technology that he had at his disposal; this included select Asgard systems such as the transporter system that they deployed on all of their ships. Harry decided to put the designs on hold until he could go through all the data in the Atlantis database and discover any other possible viable technology that could be included in his design. But one thing he knew was that he was going to put at least two of these weapon systems into the design of his vessel, giving his ship the teeth that it needed.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Atlantis was a jumble of activity for Harry and the Asgard that now called the place home. It has been a month since they have arrived and things were progressing rapidly. Harry finished going through the database for any new concepts and technology and was now familiar with all that was done; this was established by opening a wormhole to Statim Disce and established a link between the database there and Atlantis, from there it was as simple as uploading all the new knowledge into a special repository device.

This repository wouldn't download everything in his head but it gave him a brief overview of all the additions. To say the least, Harry was impressed. There were some experiments that should he be able to get them to function properly, they would give him the edge that he would need to achieve his goals. His goals were coming closer to fruition every day, especially with a new influx of raw materials that were being mined. The Asgard discovered a system devoid of any life and technology that had an abundance of natural resources. The few mining ships that were available were soon dispatched and refined materials were already being stockpiled for the creation of much needed equipment.

With things progressing as they were, Harry decided to take a week or two to go see the planet of his birth. Atlantis was in good hands with the Asgard. They knew what they had to do while he was away and even had a device to get in contact with him while he was a galaxy away. To make the trip, Harry did have one thing built from the resources that have been gathered, a modified gate ship. While it was the same in diameter, it was elongated to hold more technology as well as a small bunk in case he needed to sleep on the ship. The ship would have enhanced scanners,

a more powerful shield, a beam weapon, more drones, larger memory core, a dedicated Asgard transporter system, and most importantly a hyperdrive. Due to the increase in power hungry systems and the lack of space, a ZPM was needed to power it. Harry had one meeting to attend to before he left.

"Kvasir, come in. How are you my friend?" Harry stood as Kvasir walked into his office and made for the Asgard sized seat on the other side of Harry's desk. While their stature had increased a few inches in height, the Asgard race was still small in comparison to Harry's filled out and powerful frame.

"I am well Magnus." Kvasir blinked after saying this, waiting for Harry to continue.

"As we talked about before, I will be leaving for Terra after this meeting. Are you ready to take care of things here?"

Another blink, "We are indeed Magnus, we know what needs to be done and we have the means to contact you if the need shall arise."

"Excellent. I know that you will make sure everything here will run smoothly; I will be gone for about twenty standard days."

"What is it that you wish to gain from this visit to Terra?" Kvasir asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I wish to see the planet of my birth and to also decide for myself on the correct course of action. There will come a time, after the Wraith are dealt with that I will return to Avalon and free the galaxy from the oppression of the Goa'uld. The question is what I do with Terra. If there was a capital planet of my ancestors, it was Terra. From what I was told by your own people, there are still off-shoots of the Alteran race living on the planet but they live in seclusion, hiding themselves!"

"While that is true, you must consider that percentage that can trace themselves back to your forefathers is significantly less than those from the general human population. It sounds to me Magnus as if you are considering reclaiming the planet."

"In a sense, that is one option." Harry brought up information to be displayed that was gathered by the Asgard. Harry learned that some of the information was gathered by the Asgard infiltrating many of the computer networks on the planet. "As you can see, there are many of these communities around the planet." Being displayed by the holo matrix was the planet Earth. It displayed the population of the hidden communities in comparison to that of the rest of the world. "When this information and also the data pertaining to witch hunts," Here numerous records recovered from Earth's own networks was displayed, "this could be part of the reason why they are still in hiding."

"This is indeed compelling. They may be a people that live in fear of persecution. Being as you say 'cousins' of the Alterans makes this situation all the more complicated." Kvasir said, still looking at the documents being displayed.

"That it does. I am going there to determine how the situation needs to be approached. How they are as a society will be extremely important in making that determination. Also I need to get this started so that by the time that we return to Avalon, most of the hard work will be complete."

Kvasir was most surprised when he was informed of the difficulty in learning about this society. Even though they were even more primitive than the baseline humans of the planet, they were in some ways more advanced than even the Alterans of old in energy manipulation. This caused all types of problems for the advanced race that was observing them. How could a population be so primitive and yet so advanced? The way that they hid themselves seemed quite effective, that is until Harry made a modification to the Asgard scanners. With the modification, it was soon realized that there were these societies spread throughout the entire planet but still, they were in the minority.

"While I see your point and the point is valid, just know that you must consider the ramifications of introducing the planet and all of its many inhabitants to life beyond their own planet. The things that work in your favor are that you do have a legitimate claim to the planet, not only because there are those that can be ties to the Alteran race, but because no one entity have claimed the planet and there is conflict amongst themselves on who should rule and speak for the planet as a whole."

"I know that if I were to reclaim the planet, there would be several issues that I would have to deal with. When I go there and see it for my own eyes and not just sensor readings, I will decide on the correct course of action."

"While I do not speak for the High Counsel, know that I will stand behind you no matter the course you decide to take. You have proven yourself to be rational and also to have considered all the consequences of the decisions you make; I believe that you will make the right choice. Good luck on your trip and from what I learned of your people, have… fun." Kvasir stood up and dipped his head in respect. Harry stood and did the same.

Harry smiled. "I will indeed Kvasir. Take care of Atlantis for me."

"I will indeed." And with that, Kvasir left Harry's office and Harry stood and transported himself to the waiting modified gate ship that he would use to take him to Terra.

The challenge was getting the gate ship to Avalon. While it was true that the gate in Atlantis was the only gate that was able to connect to Avalon, due to the control crystal, and the only gate that it could connect to in Avalon was the one on Terra, any Alteran with the right code could connect to any gate anywhere on any network. Harry simply had to go to a planet with a space gate and input the gate address that he wanted, immediately followed by the master gate code that he got from the database. Once the code was inputted, as long as there was enough power, the connection could be made. Since the ship would contain a ZPM, supplying the gate with enough power was not an issue.

It was several hours after his departure from Atlantis that Harry exited hyperspace from the dark side of the moon that orbited Terra. Immediately after exiting hyperspace, Harry activated the gateship's standard cloak and made his way to the planet. There were two points of interest for Harry to begin with, one was above a state named Colorado, this was where the astria porta was located and the other point of interest was above what was known as England; this is where Harry was taken from by the Asgard.

While the Asgard sensors were indeed powerful, they paled in comparison to those of the Alteran. Through the neural interface, the gateship picked up on Harry's thoughts and started scanning the planet, focusing on England, the location of the astria porta, and for anything that may have been left by his Ancestors all those millions of years ago. The first scan results came from that of the astria porta.

'So they have the astria porta but not the astria navigo to operate it.' Harry said aloud. Looking through the sensor data, he located the database for the facility and copied its contents to the ships computer core. According to the data, they were very close in getting the astria porta operational; they were trying to figure out what the symbols were on the cover stones that was found with the device. They didn't know that the symbols were actually the address to another astria porta; one that was very close to the planet. Harry planted in a sleeper code that would send out a subspace signal, using the gate itself as the conductor that would alert him when the gate was activated.

The scans that were returned from England were very interesting. What Harry discovered was that these people didn't just live their lives in seclusion but that these people had a society, a culture, and an infrastructure all of their own and hidden from the world at large. In England, where his scans were concentrated, Harry discovered shopping districts, a bank according to the amount of valuable medals held within an intricate complex of caves, and other buildings under stealth protection that Harry could only guess what there purposes were. Not only that, but there was different species that lived amongst them as well as animals and plants that only they knew about. 'How were they able to hide all of this from the mainstream population and more importantly, the Asgard?' This though kept flashing through Harry's mind as he tried to extrapolate the answer from the data that he had before him.

After more than an hour of staring at data, he got frustrated. 'I have to go down there if I want to find the answers that I need.' The data just lead around in circles with a lot of contradictions. Harry decided to leave the ship in orbit so that it could continue to run deep scans of the planet. The scans had to be deep because the planets land masses were different from millions of years ago when the planet housed the Alteran society.

Harry decided that he would go to the shopping district that was closest to where the Asgard found him. He would be able to gather the most information here and still stay as inconspicuous as possible. From his scans, Harry new what the normal clothing was that he would need in order to fit in amongst the crowd that was inevitably there. With a thought, Harrys clothes changed to that of a plain black robe like garment. Finally he was ready to beam himself down to the surface. Picking a spot between two buildings that had no one around to see his method of arrival and initiated transport, taking him to the surface.

The first thing that Harry noticed after he arrived was the old and worn looking buildings that surrounded him. Knowing which way he had to go to get to the main street, he headed that way, carefully stepping over trash and other large items that tried to block his way. He could hear the many people that were on the main road, going about their business with what would appear carefree abandon.

Arriving on the main street, Harry could see little kids running back and forth between friends and parents with smiles. The parents however looked as though they were looking over their children's shoulder, ready for anything. There were vendors on the streets, peddling their wares to shoppers as they passed them. There were numerous stores that specialized in certain items but there was one thing that stood out to him; _magic_. People were saying it all around him and he could see signs talking about it as well. 'So that is what they call their energy manipulation techniques, I wonder if they know why they have the ability to use this _magic_.'

Harry decided that he wouldn't find the answer to that question or any others just standing there so with that thought; he headed out into the street, looking for a place that would have his answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry found himself standing the lobby of a bank that was in the middle of the street. The distrustful gazes that seemed to increase the longer that he walked down the street. He figured that if he stepped into one of the buildings that he would have a chance to discover what was going on and if not, he would have the chance to either try to continue on in a more stealthful manner or he could return to his ship in orbit and rethink his approach . All he was doing was admiring the world that he found himself in! He just hoped that this building would afford him the ability get lost in the crowds and continue on with the mission he set for himself.

What he didn't expect was the wave of energy that washed over him. From the energy pattern, Harry could tell that I was detection energy, one that captured his energy signature and transmitted it somewhere inside the building. Harry decided to continue to look around the building and try to find the room where people relieved themselves as that would be the best way to disappear off of everyone radar. He also ordered his ship to divert its scans to his location and surrounding area. After looking around and taking note of his environment, Harry noted that there were rooms marked off that a man just exited and was situating himself so he figured that this would be his best bet and headed to that direction.

He felt him before he saw him but one of the small creatures that seemed to run the bank, as it was only those of that species that was actually working there, was quickly approaching him. From the information that was gathered about the planet, he correctly inferred that these creatures were referred to as goblins. He just couldn't believe his luck as it seemed that this so called subtle attempt at gathering information was being thwarted at every turn.

"Excuse me sir. The director of the Bank, Lord Ragnok, would like to speak to you about an urgent matter."

"And what would this director want with someone that they have never met kind sir?" Harry asked in a steady voice. This approach made Harry suspicious as now everyone in the lobby was staring at him. He really just couldn't win today it seemed. He considered it a small gift the goblin fellow was prompt with his answer.

"Your identity was made known to us as soon as you entered the bank; though different than the one recorded, your energy signature still had enough similarities to tell us who you are. There is a matter that will require your presence and is of the upmost importance. I ask again, please follow me sir." With that the goblin tuned on his heel and started to walk towards the back of the bank. Harry had no choice but to follow.

As Harry followed, he seen two men look him in the eye with disdain in their faces and abruptly turn and make way for the exit of the bank leaving Harry with a bad feeling. This entire trip was a failure so far; hopefully this surprise summons would shed some light on the issue. Harry noticed that the goblin was leading him through a series of twisting, non-descript halls. Luckily his uniforms sensors along with those of his ships were keeping track of him while storing the banks layout for future use. Eventually they arrived at what Harry would assume was their destination as the goblin knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Harry noticed that so far from his observations that the goblins were a people that did not like to waste time as they were called in almost immediately.

"Lord Ragnok, I bring you Harry Potter as requested." The first goblin said with a low bow. Harry quirked at eyebrow at the display of subservience, it appeared as though the goblin that he was here to meet was very high in their society to demand such a display.

"Good job Griphook. You may go." Ragnok said from behind his desk. After Griphook left the office, Ragnok got up from behind his desk and made his way over to Harry. After looking at him for several moments, seemingly sizing him up, Ragnok extended his hand to Harry. Harry was truly glad that he learned of the Earth custom of shaking another's hand in a greeting of seemingly equals; nowhere else has Harry heard of such a ritual.

"I thank you for coming to see me on such short notice Mr. Potter."

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Ragnok and please call me Harry." Harry said as they shook hands firmly.

"Only if you call me Ragnok, please take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

"As his is my first time that I can remember being in this area, what business could we have that we need to discuss?'

"That depends on how informed that you are on your ancestral history and of the current state of Magical Brittan."

Harry decided to be forthcoming, "I know nothing of my ancestral history or the state of Magical Brittan, and hence is why this meeting is rather perplexing."

"In that case, let us start with your family. You ancestors and Gringotts have been doing business together since before our inception as a bank and that makes us friends beyond reproach. Be that as it may, protocol must be observed and the inheritance ritual must be completed for you to claim your birthright. There are two types of tests; one will test your blood to that of a certain house to see if there is a rightful claim. The second and most guarded of the rituals is the one that will reveal any houses that you can lay claim to, this is the one that will be doing."

"What does this ritual entail and if you were as close as you say that we were than can you tell me how my parents passed on? All I know is that they died and this information comes from the letter that was left with me on the stoop of some supposed relatives when I was but a year old by a man named Albus Dumbledore."

"Your parent's fate saddens me still to this day. I will tell you about the ritual after you hear about your parents and the recent events that have led us to where we find ourselves at now. There is a man by the name of Tom Riddle, who is a self-stylized Dark Lord and was terrorizing Magical Brittan, bent on ridding the world of everyone that he deemed unworthy, most notably for their blood status. We are not interested in the exact reasons that he took this path but it is just a rehash of what happens every several generations here in the magical community. The oldest of magical governments are all built to favor the rich and the powerful, almost always those that consider themselves as purebloods, because it is them that is in power. Not only that but the leadership is heredity and is therefore kept within mostly the same families and having the same ideals; it is also the major reason why people like Tom Riddle are successful and why the magical communities are in stagnation.

To put it bluntly, Voldemort had already won this conflict fourteen years ago. He infiltrated key positions in the Ministry and had the magical community living in fear. Only a small group actively fought him but they paid the price in blood. Apparently, there was a prophesy made that stated that only you could destroy him. This was just made public knowledge by Albus Dumbledore as he pleaded before the Wizengamot, the ruling body of magical Briton; he was pleading for his titles as those were stripped when it was discovered that he was responsible for placing you with your mundane relatives. It is because of this prophesy that your parents went into hiding, which was understandable. Against our suggestions, they listened to the silver tongue of Dumbledore and they were hid under the fidelous charm at a place called Godrics Hollow.

This type of protection is only as good as the one that holds the key is trustworthy, and the person that your parents choose, betrayed them to Tom Riddle. He came and murdered your family; this much is certain but after that is where the guessing begins as there were no witnesses. Albus Dumbledore, using his fame from the defeat of the last Dark Lord made the masses believe that Tom Riddle tried to kill you with the death curse but it somehow reflected onto himself because of your mother's protection, thus killing him and freeing our world from Tom Riddles tyranny, and leaving you unscathed minus your scar.

That is all that the people knew and they all praised you as a hero and had instant fame, enough to rival Dumbledore himself. When it came time for you to go to Hogwarts after your 11th birthday and no one could find you, our world was thrown into chaos. The people were outraged that their hero was missing and the ministry needed somewhere to place the blame, as they just wanted to save their own political careers, and they found Dumbledore. He was the last to see you after placing you with your relatives so he was the perfect choice, not only as a scapegoat for the ministry, but with his removal of power, his political clout went with him; thus the pureblood agenda began to run rampant.

In the end, he not only lost the position as chief warlock, leader/spokesman of the Wizengamot, but he was removed as he supreme Mugwump from the international confederation of wizards, and most recently, he was removed from the head master position at Hogwarts for not only the death of one of his students but for his questionable hiring of certain professors. While he has been outside of the popular sphere of influence, he has been active behind the scenes tying to dampen the effect that the pureblood agenda. He recently released more information about you and Tom Riddle that had the opposite effect then he desired, it made people see you not only as a coward, but it made him out to be a manipulative fool, and anyone associated with him is looked upon with open disdain as they see him and you by extension as the reason they are living in these dark times."

Harry sat in his chair, all the while storing everything that the Goblin ruler was telling him. Part way through he decided to look deeper while Ragnok was talking and used his Alteran telepathy to bypass the mind shields that Ragnok possessed. While he would wager that if he started to snoop around in his memories he would be discovered, he just was feeling Ragnoks emotions, hoping to catch any glimpse of falsehood that may be present; he was glad to know that there was no deceit in what he was hearing.

"It sounds like it is truly dark times that the country finds itself in. Tell me, what is the percentage of purebloods versus non purebloods in magical Brittan?"

"While, there is no conclusive proof since it is very possible to remain hidden if one so desired and the right steps are taken, but if I had to guess, I would say that around twenty five percent of the population can be considered pureblood, this includes squibs." Ragnok, seeing what Harry was going too asked, answered the unasked question, "Squibs are the children from magical parentage that do not possess the ability to manipulate magical energies."

"I see. So why doesn't the rest of the population rise up and revolt? From what you say, living like they are cannot be the greatest way to live."

"You are correct, currently, only those of pureblood status truly leave their homes out of fear for their safety and that of their family. But the people are sheep, they take what they hear and believe it. Not only, but the people wait for someone else to fix the situation because that is how it has been for centuries, the classic hero and villain scenario."

"And I was that hero and that can be some of the cause of the looks, but how would they know that it was me. I haven't been seen since I was a year old."

"That is because, your facial features are almost an exact replica of your fathers and everyone has heard of or seen your father as he was a pureblood; granted he never pushed the pureblood agenda, nor did his parents but his place in society was firmly established."

"Last question before we talk about the ritual to discover my ancestry; if Voldemort was to remain in power where does that put the rest of the world?"

"For majority it would mean slavery or death."

"Alright, that's enough of that for now; let's see to this ancestry ritual. What exactly does it entail?" Harry questioned

"The one that you will do will require for you to join me in the ritual chamber. Once there, you will remove all of your clothing and several goblin elders will use your blood draw runes on your body. Once that is done, a circle of seven will begin the chant and from there, your ancestry and any claims that you hold will be revealed."

"Sounds interesting, let's get started."

Ragnok was impressed with the young man before him; it was not often that wizards such as him looked eager to participate in a goblin ritual. And the way that he handled the other information he told him, he knew that it was still on the forefront of the young man's mind, but he appeared to be handling it well, most would show some type of explosive emotion. As they were headed towards the office door, Both Harry and Ragnok stopped mid step. Harry's ship picked up a massive energy spike and the sudden arrival of a lot of people outside the bank while the wards surrounding the bank notified Ragnok of the same thing.

"It appears Harry that the ritual will have to wait as there is something outside that requires our attention."

Harry did not let Ragnok know that he was aware of the arrival of the mass of people outside. "What situation is that Ragnok?"

Ragnok walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall. He waved his hand in front of it and Harry saw that the reflection of Ragnok change to that of a view of outside the bank. Harry could see that there were a large number of people in front of the bank; they were standing in an arrangement surrounding one person and were all wearing the same type of uniform, black robes and a skull like mask.

"This allows me to view everything under the wards of the bank and everything within sight of them. As you can see, there is a gathering out there as we speak and I would care to wager that they are here because you are. The wards alerted me to their arrival."

"Would I be safe in assuming that this here is either Tom Riddle or Albus Dumbledore?"

"That is Tom Riddle. After his rebirth he quickly made moves to dominate the country. Do to Dumbledore's fall from grace along with that of the ministry of magic's corrupt nature, Magical Brittan is now run by Tom Riddle and his followers that are called Death Eaters. The heavy handed tactics forced us to activate the latent wards that would allow no hostilities in the bank, wards that requires sacrifices to be made but we knew that they would come for us after the ministry."

Harry was intrigued by the examples of magic that he was seeing and recording. What he was not happy about was that he walked into an area that was ruled by the man that killed his parents. The fact that his being saved by the Asgard facilitated the state of the world that he found himself in right now was disgusting. He was also not happy that his arrival caused this visit by man and all of his goons. The sacrifices of the Goblins and the oppression of the people would end.

Harry accessed the data that he collected on the bank thus far as he was about to thrust the future of the magical community onto the Goblins and he needed a large sized room in order to initiate the change, but first, Ragnok had to accept his offer.

Switching to a more formal stance, Harry addressed the goblin before him. "Lord Ragnok, I wish to bring this conflict that I find myself in the middle of to an end." Harry knew that he could trust Ragnok. All through the meeting knew that he was telling him the truth about what happened in his past. Entering his head he learned that he did not wish to use Harry for his own gains and that Riddle and Dumbledore were really as dangerous as Ragnok said they were.

"I can apprehend Tom Riddle and all those that follow him outside and will place them in your care to be judged for their actions by a jury of every magical species that is willing to participate. With them gone, the government will need new leadership; how would you rectify the situation as a whole so that the rise of another madman would be infinitely more difficult and that every magical species is seen as equals by the government with said government working for people."

Ragnoks head snapped to look at Harry, surprised in what he heard. With what Harry could assume would be a smile, Ragnok approached the few steps to Harry and addressed him just as formally. "If it were up to me the position of minister and the Wizengamot would be abolished. In its place would be two councils, one council would handle the running of the nation and the other would ensure that the laws and actions of the other are fair and just. These councils would also have representation from all the intelligent magical species. Of course there would need to be some fine tuning of the plans but that is the basic outline that I would follow." Harry really liked Ragnoks answer as it was one of the first ways that his own people governed themselves.

In the mirror, Harry and Ragnok could see all of the people in the street fire energy beams at the building only to be met by an energy barrier. Harry didn't know how long the barrier would hold so he asked the questions that he needed answers to before making his decision.

"And I can take it that you have the means to uphold the law and handle any acts of violence committed by the public fairly?"

"We have more than enough warriors that can handle this and I can ensure that their honor would not allow them to use more force than is necessary. Of course, our response and punishment will be severe for those that abuse their positions."

"Would you allow my oversight in this process and eventually turn the policing and military duties to the people once the transition is complete?"

"Policing and military forces will be created and it would be run by the council. The Goblin Nations Warriors will be governed by the Gringotts until such time as those forces are set up but once the councils are set up and we goblins are seen as equals, they will in turn be run by the council as well." This was a lot that Ragnok was offering. From his telepathy, Harry could tell that he was being truthful but there was one more thing he had to know.

"Lastly, why are you willing to do this?"

"We Goblins want nothing more than to be seen as equals in the magical world. Too many wars have been fought trying to gain this freedom and nothing has come from it. We also know that majority of the magical world is innocent and treat us the way that they do because that is how things are in our society and we will do anything it takes to change this view." Ragnok spoke this with conviction.

"In that case you have my support to do all that we just talked about with post haste as there is sure to be anarchy until everything settles, but it will be better than the current living conditions. I will be monitoring everything however to ensure that things go in a forward, positive direction. But tell me, do you have need of this room that I have found that will see to my needs." Harry held out his hand, palm up and an image of a room that was in the lower levels of the bank confines and its surrounding area appeared in vivid detail.

Ragnok took a few steps backwards in shock at what he was seeing as it was impossible to comprehend. Gringotts was a fortress. No one has ever been able to get past its defense like he was seeing before him. It should be impossible and yet it was staring at him in the face. Harry was looking at him with a smile in his eyes but his face was still stiff and formal, as was his stance. Ragnok seen that he had no choice but to move forward, it wouldn't do well to broach the obvious and glaringly evident breach of security.

"That room has been emptied recently. We were going to house magical creatures there so that they would survive the coming storm. If you would like, it would be doable to allow you usage of this room for the time being. What exactly would you need it for so that I can have it prepared?"

"I need all the exits guarded by your best warriors at all times as it will house the witches and wizards that follow the two psychopaths to await their trial; how long until guards can be placed there?"

"It can be done in moments. Are you going to need help searching the prisoners for magical items?"

"No that will not be necessary, do not be shocked about what you are about to see." Harry learned and saw enough about this worlds 'magic' that the display that he was going to put on could be seen as magic and not of the advanced technology that he had at his disposal. Harry looked at the mirror as he sent his command to his ship. In a series of light flashes, the militant crowd began to disappear from the street outside the bank. Soon it was pure pandemonium as they separated and tried to flee. Harry made sure that Riddle was one of the first ones to be transported, only instead of appearing in the room like the rest of the people he was with; he appeared in front of Harry and Ragnok.

Ragnok shot up and shouted something in what must have been his native tongue and several goblin warriors appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Riddle who appeared in midair and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He was wearing a jumpsuit uniform and Harry ensured that the clothes were the only thing that he had on his person. It wouldn't do well to leave him anything that could pose a threat to them. A painful moan escaped from the pile of wizard that was currently on the floor before them. Riddle was coming around and Harry had one more thing to do to ensure everyone's safety. Harry surrounded Riddles body in an energy stasis field. This field was designed by the Nox and what it did was keep the energy created by an individual inside that person, not allowing it to be used or even escape their body.

Regaining his bearings quickly, Voldemort shot to his feet and attempted to lash out at everyone in the room in a rush of raw magical energy that he was capable of since he didn't feel or sense his wand on or around him. He was shocked when nothing happened. The first person that Voldemort saw was Ragnok, and he immediately started to demand his wand and his release.

"You Goblin filth, you will be destroyed for you…" That was all Voldemort got to say until he was kicked behind the knees, bringing him to his knees and had a sword at his throat. A Goblin warrior would not allow this pitiful terrorist to make demands or speak to his king in such a manner. Being a master of the sword, the goblin warrior added just enough pressure to stop the wizard from speaking as well as cutting slightly into the wizard's neck so that he would know how close he was to being killed.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Riddle as we have not been formally introduced. I am Ragnok, King of the Goblin nation. You find yourself in a serious situation, one where you will not be able to buy or power your way out of. You have committed numerous transgressions against us, the Goblins, all unsuccessful mind you but the cost was still too high for us…" Harry chose at that moment to come into Voldemort's field of view.

"And with the help of our friend here, you and the filth that was outside will no longer pose a threat to us or no one else." Ragnok looked at Harry with a cunning smile and mischief in his eyes and continued on. "Mr. Potter here," a startled gasp escaped Voldemorts mouth at hearing this, "has given us the assistance that we needed and captured you and your henchmen. Mr. Potter?" Harry picked up on Ragnok giving him the floor so to speak.

"Lord Ragnok, capturing these thugs was no problem at all; it was in fact an honor to capture the man that is responsible for the death of my parents, not to mention all of the illegal activities that have happened since then. Now, since I know that you will not answer truthfully the questions that I have for you, I will get them myself."

With that statement, Harry crashed into Voldemorts mind. Voldemort thought himself so powerful that his mind could stay protected but he was wrong. Like Ragnoks mind, he was not prepared for Harry's telepathy and soon he had access to all of Voldemorts knowledge and memories. Seeing that the man's memories were filled with disgusting and brutal acts of violence, Harry decided not to subject himself to that so he routed the memories to the computer core aboard his ship while he made a copy of all of his knowledge and held it within a vault in his mind so that he could go through it later and retain anything that he deemed usable and purge the remaining knowledge that was of no use to him.

"This man is utterly vile and his acts of violence on innocence are deplorable. He was a child that starved for attention and so he used his brilliance as a means to strike back at the world that he thought was responsible for the situation that he found himself in. Take him and hold him until a trial of sorts can be arranged. The world will need to see it and you the Goblin Nation will be held as the ones that bring him to justice." With a nod from Ragnok, Tom riddle was drug from the room by the Goblin warriors to a cell designed for the most dangerous of men and Goblins.

"This will do much for the perception of my people and our standing in the magical world. We just have to root out the rest of the Death Eaters that was not out in the alley."

"During transport, I have detected that there is some form of a link between Tom Riddle and his men. I have used this link to locate everyone and they have been transported into the room with the others already."

Ragnok was stumped silent for several moments. This young man was truly astounding. "That is a relief indeed."

"If you act now, taking over the government for the people will be easier now than it will be later. Being the ones that captured Voldemort and bringing him to justice will do much in the way others see your people are viewed in society. Now we just have to worry about Dumbledore and his ilk."

"I think that Dumbledore is the only one that we have to worry about as he is a man that manipulates people into doing his bidding under the banner of the greater good."

"Well then we will have to bring him in before he can do anymore damage. I assume that you can handle that with the other things that we discussed?

"We can and will Harry; and you trust us not to abuse this trust that you have placed in us?"

"I have it on good authority that you will ensure that my trust is not abused. I know that all you want is to better you people and society, not dominate over those that have attempted to dominate over you for centuries, which is truly remarkable."

"I thank you for the words of confidence and the faith that you have in us; it is reminiscent of our relationship we have had in the past with your family."

"And we will continue that relationship; now let's talk about this ritual…"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet was enjoying the task at hand; exploring the Pegasus galaxy. For him, there was so little time for a venture such as this as his duties did not give him the option. The only reason that the High Council have allowed him to come to Pegasus without him having to push and use his authority to go anyway was that the Asgard ships that accompanied the young Magnus discovered a signal that was based off an ancient Asgard design; one that Thor himself developed as a means to locate any destroyed vessels and its technology. The ships were incapable of triangulating its source and Thor was not only going to attempt to solve this mystery but he was going to take advantage and explore as well.

Exploration was something that Thor did not get to do much these days. With the training of the young Magnus and his duties as the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, he had no time to do what he truly enjoyed; not to mention the war that was now taking more and more of his and his people's time. To think, it all started as a simple patrol mission that started the war between the Asgard and what they call the replicators. An Asgard discovered a piece of inert technology floating in space, and doing something that every other Asgard would have done, himself included, the technology was beamed onboard for further study.

It turned out that the technology was derived from nanotechnology and while the Asgard was familiar with the technology, as they themselves used the technology extensively, the nanites were being held together in a way that the Asgard could not negate. Add that to the fact that they were impervious to energy weapons and could assimilate any technology that they come across and improve on it, they were a great foe. Luckily enough, through sheer numbers and technological redundancy, the Asgard were holding back the enemy in which they call the replicators at bay.

This conflict was still new and if they were unable to solve the issue themselves, they were going to approach Harry to see if the Alterans had a way to dissolve the bonds between the nanites that made up the replicators; but for their own sake, they had to give it everything that they have. Thor feared that they as a race have been stagnant long enough, with the gift that Harry already gave them, they truly had something to fight for and as much as he does not like it, Thor knows that when a race is threatened with destruction, that race will either adapt and come out victorious and be all the better for it as a race or it would lead to their downfall. Thor just didn't want to think about how the battle would be fought by them if there was no cure for their cellular degradation that his race once suffered from, they would truly have nothing to live nor fight for; those were thoughts that Thor banished from his mind as they did no good to him to dwell on them.

Focusing back on the displays in front of him, he noticed that the ships sensors were detecting the signal that they were looking for. After several moments of analysis, Thor shook his head as he realized why the signal could not be triangulated, it appeared as if the signal originated from multiple points from different directions and it was the same signal being broadcast so they were in essence, overlapping each other. Add in copious amounts of signal degradation and you had the facts that were plaguing the mighty race. It was a challenge that Thor would relish as he was always one that loved to solve mysteries.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was back on his ship and was looking at the sensor readouts that were showing. While they did not get the gate to establish a connection, the Americans did manage to dial the first six coordinates, just missing the point of origin. They were close, very close and what was more, their attempts helped the sip locate a second astria porta. What was even better was that not too far from the astria porta, there was an Alteran outpost, frozen over with miles of ice, lying dormant but from the scans, fully functional. From the scans, he knew for sure that the planet knew not of the outpost, they simply did not have the technology to scan that deep and because even his ship did not locate it until intense scans of the area was performed.

Plans were flashing in his mind, but he already decided that he would make the outpost his base on the planet, one that was hidden from the population but one that would give him a huge tactical advantage in the future. The first thing that he would do was to restore power, and then encompass the entire area in a dampening field that would stop sensor scans. With that done, an upgrade and expand the outpost. He would build construction facilities deep within Terra and use beaming technology to move ships to and from orbit as needed.

The situation with the magical community was progressing as the Goblins were very quick in their response even though it has only been a few days. He was glad that it was being handled by others and not him, he was of course giving advice and hints but they needed to pull themselves out of the hole that they have created; the Goblins would see to it that they would succeed. Voldemort and his men were going to be tried before a council that was created from all intelligent willing species of the magical world. This was long overdue, for too long witches and wizards alike thought themselves above other magical creatures. Reformation of the government was critical and with the goblins not only holding Voldemort and his men, the goblins also held all of the gold. But unlike the wizards, the goblins are leading the way and are going to create a fair and just government; Harry would be watching them and would handle any regression that the leaders allowed.

For now though, Harry was going to spend the rest of his time in Avalon down in his new outpost and monitoring the planets progress on its own 'Stargate' program. The problem that he could see was that the United States, who was already the world's strongest nation in terms of its economy and military, once they go through the gate, they will have access to all types of advanced technology and that would make the nation even stronger. This would disrupt the delicate balance of power on the planet and could lead to war between nations. Harry was very interested to see how this would pan out. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to monitor them personally but he would do so digitally; but that would not be as effective as being there himself. One thing that he would do is to override the gate address from certain Alteran outposts that he did not want them to have access to, but that was already in the program that he wrote and planted into their mainframe. His next step in his plan was to create the nanites that would work on his expansion project while he was a galaxy away so that by the time he was ready to man the outpost, it would be ready.


End file.
